


This Crazy Life

by silverslitherer



Category: Red Dawn (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jed didn't die, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverslitherer/pseuds/silverslitherer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-DRABBLE-<br/>What would have happened if Jed hadn't died? What could have happened between him and Toni. Takes place after the war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Crazy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just watched this movie, and I had to write this before I forgot my idea.   
> Disclaimer: Really? Do I even have to say it?

“Hey, stranger.” I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Toni right behind me, in pajamas holding two beers. (Only Toni would do that)  
“It was supposed to be a surprise.” I told her as she hugged me. She snickered.  
“Really? I fought in a war, if you haven’t forgotten. I’m very alert.”  
“Ah, yes, I remember. I was there with you, knuckle-brain.” She looked at me, one eyebrow raised, and said,  
“Knuckle-brain? Excuse me, Jed, but the only reason I would be a knuckle-brain is because of the many times you sent me out as bait.” she smacked me lightly and slowly gave me a light kiss. This is what I loved about coming home. Toni was basically what kept me fighting, even after our war. She and…  
“Dada?” I heard, along with footsteps down the stairs. “Dada!” the little ginger haired girl came running toward me and I caught her in a hug. She laughed as I spun her around.   
“Mommy, look Dada’s back!” said the toothless little three year old. Toni laughed and put her arms around my neck.  
“Yes, Lyssa, I saw.” Toni gave me a kiss on the neck and smiled.  
Yeah, even though the war was long gone, these girls of my were a reason to keep on fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
